jbbukfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5
Winter Big Brother UK 2018: Bad Blood '''was the fifth season of the JBBUK series, and the second winter edition. The main premise of this season was past rivalries-- everyone in the house had at least one "Bad Blood" (most had multiple) and was forced to navigate murky past histories. For the first time in this series, the vets massively outnumbered the rookies. 13 vets and 4 rookies were cast. Also, this is the only season in which every housemate was recruited. Considered the strongest all-around cast since Kingdom of Ice, this season featured dynamic power shifts, numerous alliances and showmances, and legendary gameplay. The season was won by Daphne, a fourth-time veteran who managed to make her first final with a core group of three other women dubbed the "Bad Bitches." Staying true to her ride-or-die, Aimee, she was able to shift in and out of different social groups, exploit others' bad blood, and make power plays without getting blood on her own hands in order to go unnominated until the final 7. Her cutthroat gameplay and kind personality made her a very popular winner amongst her housemates, and marked a huge shift from her gameplay in earlier seasons. The Double Cross was the primary twist this season, in which housemates were frequently given the opportunity to screw over their bad blood with a "double cross." Other twists this season included the Premiere Night challenge extravaganza, which resulted in four Double Crosses given by MVPs from the winning teams, shopping task advantages, the Double Cross Den (similar to the Throne Room in S2), face-to-face nominations, and a double eviction week. This is the first season to NOT have a Hell week--instead, there was "Armageddon", which served a similar Hellish function-- and this was the first season since S2 to have a returning player, courtesy of the Redemption House, in which the first five evictees were given an opportunity to fight their way back into the game. After easy targets and lone players with few connections in the house were evicted, upon Emily's return, the house began gunning for big players who were previously running the game and making waves. While sides shifted, the Bad Bitches alliance remained intact, and managed to get individual numbers on their side to thwart attempts to nominate them. Armageddon proved fatal to poll threat, Yandere, and from there, Jayson, Praskovya, and Honey, three other powerful players, were sent out the door by the remaining housemates. Bad Blood prior to this season is expressed in Housemate Bios, but bad blood that arose/continued included: Adelaide v. Jayson, Adelaide and Jayson v. X, Yandere v. Lorenzo, and Praskovya v. Emily. Much of fighting became super personal, brutal, and controversial, including interference from mods and other players across Tengaged. It led to personal vendettas that ran outside of the game. Showmances included: Praskovya and Kyle; Daphne, Aimee, and Lorenzo; Jayson and Lorenzo; X and Yandere; Honey and Jayson. Vets ran the game this season. This was the first season to be won by a vet, and the first final two to consist of 2 females. Additionally, it is worth noting that 7/8 housemates in the final 8 were women, and 5/6 of the finalists were female. The house theme was dark, sleek, and futuristic. Computer monitors and spy cams were everywhere; scheming, secrets, and lies were encouraged. Intro: https://vimeo.com/306247782 Preseason Bios Rookies James | Rookie A positive personality in a house of lies and deceit, will James manage to find any loyalty in the BBUK house? Talkative, smart, and strategic, he hopes to put his best foot forward and win over his fellow housemates, but will the appearance of Rodrigo, a vendetta from Suitman’s Big Brother, throw a wrench into that plan? James gunned for Rodrigo in the house, and Rodrigo didn’t have nice words to say to James when Rodrigo was on his way out the door. Will bad blood cause an early war between both rookies, or will they let bygones be bygones? Madison | Rookie Fierce, charming, and not afraid to say she’s a little worried, will the only female rookie find her footing in the BBUK house? Madison hopes to put her beef aside with whoever she needs to, but admits that it’s highly unlikely that it’ll work out. Her bad blood? Tris. They’ve played many groups games together, and they always seem to be at each others throats. While social game is key, is Madison’s friendly personality going to be enough to keep her out of harms way? Rodrigo | Rookie Going into a house full of vets, Rodrigo isn’t looking to get stressed or cause drama. Instead, he’s hoping to form the necessary bonds to survive. But will his sassy, emotional side come to the surface as the game goes on? It might be hard for him to keep it cool when he finds an old vendetta in James, someone who nominated him in Suitman’s Big Brother. Later in the game, Rodrigo was evicted. He called out James on his way out the door for being “up his ass” during his HOH week. All fakeness aside, can the two forgive and forget, or will there be bloodshed? Tris | Rookie He assumes that there’s no possible bad blood that awaits him in this house, but how will Tris react when he sees Madison, someone who he’s been up against in many other group games? His plan is to “lay low” and stay loyal. But is that even possible in a season called “Bad Blood”? Vets Adelaide | Vet (Season 4; 1st) As the reigning champ of BBUK, Adelaide made history last season by becoming the first female winner of the series. Her vicious rivalry with Yandere shaped the house, and led to the season long house divide in Fresh Meat— everyone was either #TeamAdelaide or #TeamYandere . Adelaide benefitted from care packages and a resistance alliance dubbed “Charlie’s Angels” to vanquish her night-one enemy, Yandere, along with the rest of his majority alliance. However, Adelaide found a new enemy in her former ride-or-die, Jayson, when she went against his wishes and saved Honey over Cam during Hell week. Their shattered friendship only got worse, as Adelaide’s entire endgame resulted in her reliance on the public vote to save her because Jayson had turned most of her friends against her. With two of her worst enemies sharing a house with her, will Adelaide’s direct, and, at times, abrasive personality draw the ire of her housemates, or will she be able to survive and keep hold over her winning title? Aimee | Vet (Season 3, 6th) The “Nice Girl” of BBUK is returning, only this time, she’s not also the “New Girl.” In Code Red, she entered 4 weeks late as an intruder. She easily won over her housemates, allowing her to soar to the final—but not without entering her fair share of drama with her ex-showmance, Kyle. Their romance was certified “dead” when they both voted to evict each other in two separate house votes, and Aimee sent him into jeopardy during Hell week. But her real beef is with Megan, who flipped on their endgame all-female alliance with Daphne, resulting in a house blow-up between both ladies, and her friend, Daphne’s, eviction. With her endgame rival in the house, will the “nice girl” make amends, or is revenge a dish best served cold? Chanelle | Vet (Season 1, 8th; Season 2, 13th; Season 3, 13th) Perhaps the most dramatic housemate ever, Chanelle is on her fourth season, and there’s no telling how she’ll play this time. We always tend to see the fireworks, but in recent seasons, we’ve also seen a more strategic side to Chanelle come to the surface. While many have felt the wrath of a Chanelle scorned, her bitter blood runs deepest with Daphne, who she’s gone toe-to-toe with for three straight seasons. Will their ongoing warfare divide the house, or will both ladies cause each other to go up in flames? Along with Daphne, Chanelle will be encountering X, Lorenzo, and her season 1 rival, Emily. None of these relationships ended well, and all of them resulted in screaming matches and tears shed. As she tried to do last season, will Chanelle once again turn over a new leaf and manage to show her housemates “kindness”, or will her vendettas have the last laugh? Daphne | Vet (Season 1, 12th; Season 2; 11th; Season 3, 7th) Beginning her BBUK career with a walkout in season 1 due to sheer hatred toward her housemates, Daphne has never had a problem drawing attention to herself. In season 2, this only continued when everyone blasted her for her hooking up with the house target, Lorenzo. Season 3 saw the strategic side of Daphne come out, as she aided in the orchestrations of X and Kyle’s evictions. If that weren’t enough, her frenemy, Megan, is back in the house— the girl who arguably caused Daphne’s eviction after she flipped their all-girls alliance in the final vote. But bad blood will run even deeper, as Daphne is involved in the biggest rivalry across all seasons with Chanelle. As the only fourth-timers in the house, will these ladies finally squash their beef, or has season-after-season of lies, betrayal, and deceit led to an all out war? In addition not this, Emily, one of Daphne’s Season 1 enemies, is in the house. After Daphne gave Emily night one immunity, Emily instantly turned on her, and the two never got along for the rest of their time in the house. After playing hard in three separate seasons, is fourth time the charm for this robbed icon, or is it Daphne’s fate to consistently come up short? Emily | Vet (Season 1, 13th) Rising from the ashes is BBUK’s OG villainess— Emily. The last time she set foot into the house, she was throwing drinks, having meltdowns, cussing everyone out, and power-obsessed. While she left that house with zero allies, she’s coming face-to-face with two of her biggest enemies: Chanelle and Daphne. After Daphne chose Emily to receive a power during premiere night, Emily almost immediately turned on her, and the two never got along since. Emily had an equally messy relationship with Chanelle, which involved numerous drunken catfights. If that weren’t enough, Emily is facing four housemates that she’ll recognize from D & B’s Survivor— X, Jayson, Kyle, and Lorenzo. It would be an understatement to say that she didn’t get along with most of them. Now that the Veronica Portillo of BBUK is returning, will she conquer the house and take some names, or will her reputation intimidate anyone from trying to work with her? Honey | Vet (Season 4, 6th) Despite her sex appeal and flirty personality, Honey played a surprisingly strategic, flip-floppy game in Fresh Meat. This didn’t come without consequences, though, as she came out of the house with a “snake” reputation. While she didn’t particularly get along with Praskovya, who used her “Eraser” power to get Honey nominated, Honey has an even bigger vendetta in Jayson, who never forgave her for her treachery against their “Charlie’s Angels” alliance. Will the gloves come off once more this season, or will they manage to kiss and make up (knowing Honey, that’s entirely possible)? Jayson | Vet (Season 4; 2nd) A known power player throughout his rookie season, Jayson’s bold, unapologetic game moves and frequent house meetings allowed him to hold court and decimate the season’s majority alliance, with the help of his ride-or-die, Adelaide. Sides shifted during Hell week, however, when Adelaide saved Honey, Jayson’s enemy, instead of Cam. Jayson instantly turned on Adelaide, and never forgave or forgot his former friend for her game move. Jayson’s witty, yet savage diary room commentary has also led some of his other allies during Fresh Meat, like Praskovya, to openly criticize him. If that weren’t enough, Jayson is coming face-to-face with Kyle, who he had a mistrustful relationship with during D & B’s Survivor: Blood vs Water. Will Jayson manage to beat his runner-up placement and win this season, or will his bad blood with many of the housemates get in the way? Kyle | Vet (Season 2, 5th; Season 3, 11th) Despite his kind, charming personality, Kyle always manages to find himself in the middle of the drama— and the ladies. After flitting in and out of love triangles both seasons—Chanelle, Jessica, Addy, Aimee (who sent him into Hell during Hell week last season), Camila, the list goes on…—the target on Kyle’s back has only gotten bigger. In one of the messiest rivalries to date, Kyle and Lorenzo have been going at it since Kingdom of Ice, with pollbox fights and screaming matches to prove it. If that wasn’t enough, Kyle is facing off against X, who he rallied against in Code Red after X’s explosive, personal attacks proved threatening to his game. Alongside X and Lorenzo, Kyle still has yet to fully make amends with Daphne, who was largely responsible for orchestrating his demise in Code Red, and Jayson, who was his enemy, alongside X, on D & B’s Survivor: Blood vs Water. While Kyle has a history of besting his many vendettas, this season, he is soaked up to his shoulders in bad blood. Will he make it out alive? Lorenzo | Vet (Season 2, 8th; Season 3, 21st) As the biggest personality in Kingdom of Ice, Lorenzo holds the record for most nominations survived in one season (5). After the house spent most of the season targeting Lorenzo, he managed to prevail and force the pawns beside him into early departures. Apart from his XXX-rated showmance with Daphne, however, he has had very little luck making any allies. Bad blood takes a human form in Kyle, who has been Lorenzo’s biggest rival since Season 2. While the insults began at a game-level, Lorenzo targeted Kyle, and his showmance partner, Chanelle (who he dubs as “KKKyle” and “Cuntelle”), in deep, personal attacks when confrontations reached a boiling point in Code Red. Kyle had the last laugh when he rallied the house against Lorenzo, resulting in a very early eviction for his second go-around. Now that Lorenzo is back, will he get his revenge on Kyle and Chanelle? And will he try to up his social game, or will it once again be a fight to the finish? Megan | Vet (Season 1, 14th; Season 3, 5th) Hellbent on erasing her Summer of Secrets reputation after walking for personal reasons, Megan prevailed as a strong, under-the-radar player in Code Red. In spite of this, she never minced her words— she’s known as one of the most savage, unapologetic housemates, with many people labeling her a “bitch” by the end of her season. Her biggest vendettas this time around are results of her endgame move to flip on her all-girls alliance with Aimee and Daphne, which caused Daphne’s eviction and an explosive fight with Aimee, who swore that Megan is not a “girl’s girl.” Will the claws come out when all three ladies reunite, or will Megan find a way to make her second final? Praskovya | Vet (Season 4; 4th) While this housemate plays with her heart, she also knows when to make game moves—and she also is the only housemate to go entirely unnominated throughout a season of BBUK. Stylish and sweet, she made waves during her rookie season when she changed the game with her care package, negating three eviction votes and initiating the demise of Yandere, her longtime rival, along with his entire alliance. While some of their confrontations turned into physical altercations, Praskovya claims to have forgiven Yandere— but will old wounds resurface in the Bad Blood house? Also, after her alliance shattered at the end of last season, will she forgive Jayson, her former ally, who she deemed as deceptive, or will a little bad blood lead to retribution along the way? X | Vet (Season 3, 18th) A bombastic, loud, and chaotic villain, X has never been afraid to take risks or run alongside the danger zone. After he arguably ran the game during Code Red up until his eviction with his multiple game-changing powers, the house of under-the-radar players turned on X, resulting in his early departure. One of the guiding forces in his eviction was Kyle, who he’s gone toe-to-toe with in the BBUK house and D & B’s Survivor. Along the way, they’ve had many blow-ups. Also in the house is Daphne, who X spent much of his rookie season gunning for, resulting in her spearheading moves against him, as well as Chanelle, who also led the charge against X in Code Red after he ridiculed her gameplay. Will his reputation as a mega threat destroy any chances he has of succeeding in the game, or will X redeem himself and manage to make it to the end? Yandere | Vet (Season 4, 7th) Despite being public enemy #1 in Fresh Meat, Yandere managed to assemble a powerful majority alliance. His good standing in the game was soon after destroyed, when numerous care packages resulted in the decimation of his alliance, leading to their evictions, one-by-one. All three of the players who used care packages against his alliance are in the house this season: Adelaide, Jayson, & Praskovya. Now that he’ll be face-to-face with some of his biggest adversaries, many of which simply did not like or respect the way he played the game, can Yandere finish what he started in Fresh Meat and find a way to draw in the majority, or will his game, once again, fall at the hands of his bad blood? Week 1 Housemates were shocked to find their past rivals and vendettas awaiting them, as the S5 cast was revealed. Immediately, it was announced that competitions would determine who would get to double cross their bad bloods on the first night. The first four housemates to "take a ribbon" would become team captains, and those four then drafted their teams for the evening. X, Praskovya, Daphne, and James were team captains. The two teams to win a challenge would be safe, and allowed to double cross members from the other two vulnerable teams. THE TEAMS: Team 1: X, Jayson, Adelaide, Tris Team 2: Praskovya, Kyle, Madison, Emily Team 3: Daphne, Aimee, Honey, Yandere Team 4: James, Rodrigo, Lorenzo, Megan Chanelle was not picked for a team, and therefore, didn't compete. She received safety for the week. Challenge #1 was a condensed version of the classic "Crack My Eggs" competition. Teams each had 5 eggs, and 2 minute intervals were allotted in between each posting for one member of a team to crack another's egg. Team 3 won the first challenge. Challenge #2 was called "Bloody Mary" and housemates had 1 minute to post *drinks it up* as many times as they could. Team 1 won the second challenge. Housemates from each team were then tasked with unanimously agreeing on two teammates from their team to become MVPs. Each MVP would get to double cross one housemate from either of the two losing teams, and place them up for eviction. Team 3 picked first, due to winning the first challenge. Aimee and Daphne were Team 3's MVPs, while Adelaide and X were Team 1's MVPs. Aimee's Double Cross: Megan Daphne's Double Cross: Rodrigo Adelaide's Double Cross: Praskovya X's Double Cross: Kyle After the double cross ceremony, the poll went live. An eviction followed the next day. '''NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES 142 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- Kyle (42.3%) 2nd- Praskovya (24.6%) 3rd- Megan (23.9%) Evicted- Rodrigo (9.2%) Week 2 The 16 remaining housemates competed in the first shopping task. The challenge was "Keeping it Real", and the housemate to buzz in the most after 10 rounds would win a luxury Cheesecake Factory Dinner with four friends, and an extra, third nomination for the week. Adelaide won the challenge, and chose Honey, Daphne, Aimee, & Kyle to join her. James also got to attend, as runner-up in the challenge. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES 62 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- Emily (45.2%) 2nd- Madison (33.9%) Evicted- Chanelle (21%) Week 3 The 15 remaining housemates were ushered into the Double Cross Den, where it was announced that 15 would enter, but only 14 would leave. There were 2 opportunities to win safety/power. The first challenge was called #BadBloodBox, in which the first housemate to crack the correct Chatzy code ("Kenaley") would win. The second challenge was a throwback to S2, called the #PeoplePleaserPower, in which the top vote-getter from a 5-minute poll would be awarded the second power. Adelaide won Challenge 1, and Yandere won Challenge 2, making both of them the Double Cross Demons. The Double Cross Demons each picked 1 housemate to be safe, and the chosen housemates then picked 1 housemate to be safe. This "chain of picking" red rover style went on until only one housemate was left. Order of Picking: Side 1 # Adelaide (picked Honey) # Honey (picked X) # X (picked Jayson) # Jayson (picked James) # James (picked Lorenzo) # Lorenzo (picked Daphne) # Daphne Side 2 # Yandere (picked Praskovya) # Praskovya (picked Kyle) # Kyle (picked Tris) # Tris (picked Megan) # Megan (picked Aimee) # Aimee (picked Emily) # Emily Sides were disbanded after the Den twist. Madison was not picked, and therefore, evicted. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES 167 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- Yandere (56.3%) 2nd- Kyle (33.5%) Evicted- Emily (10.2%) Week 4 The second shopping task was called "Hella Quotable", and housemates competed to find quotes that were posted in random blogs. Clues were given until every quote had been found. Adelaide won the challenge, and chose one housemate to share her reward. She chose Kyle. Both of them were then each forced to nullify one housemate's nominations for the week. Adelaide nullified X's nominations, and Kyle nullified Yandere's nominations. Lorenzo, Praskovya, and James also joined Kyle and Adelaide on luxury food for making the leaderboard in the competition. Also during this time, messages from the housemates in the Redemption House were intermittently played across the loudspeakers, hinting at the upcoming comeback competition. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES 155 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- X (51.6%) Evicted- James (48.4%) Week 5 Housemates made their nominations, with the knowledge that one of the first five evictees would be returning to the game. In the Redemption House, the evictees competed in a 24-hour long endurance competition called "Deck the Halls." Emily won the competition by a landslide, pulling out one of the most impressive challenge performances in BBUK history. Great efforts were made by James and Rodrigo. Chanelle and Madison did not compete. Because Emily arrived after nominations were submitted, she was unable to nominate or be nominated this week. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES 208 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- Yandere (56.2%) Evicted- X (43.8%) Week 6 NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES 132 votes cast Vote to Save 1st- Yandere (56.1%) Evicted- Lorenzo (43.9%) Week 7 After a break for Christmas and the holidays, housemates were sent into Armageddon. Immediately, housemates were given a chance to double cross someone. A poll was put up, and the housemate with the most votes would receive the Double Cross Power, getting to keep one housemate from competing for safety in Armageddon. Daphne won this power, and chose to double cross Yandere. The housemates then participated in the classic Crack My Eggs competition. Daphne won this competition, too, and became The Benevolent Ruler of Armageddon. She was tasked with nominating two housemates for a house eviction. She chose Praskovya and Yandere. The next day, the votes were revealed, and they were unanimous. Yandere became the victim of Armageddon. NOMINEES Praskovya & Yandere Evicted: Yandere 8-0 Week 8 It was announced that this week would be a double eviction week, and the lowest vote-getter would be safe from the second eviction, while the highest vote-getter would be immediately evicted. The remaining two housemates would be subject to a house vote. Everyone nominated three housemates for eviction due to the double. This week was also face-to-face nominations. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES 176 votes cast Vote to Evict 4th- Kyle (9.7%) 3rd- Megan (26.1%) 2nd- Tris (29%) Evicted- Jayson (35.2%) Jayson was evicted for receiving the most votes, while Kyle was declared safe for having the least. The housemates then voted to evict either Megan or Tris. A live eviction was held the next day for the second evictee. NOMINEES Megan & Tris Evicted: Tris 5-2 Week 9 NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES 176 votes cast Vote to Evict 2nd- Adelaide (46%) Evicted- Praskovya (54%) Week 10 Housemates participated in the final set of nominations, which were face-to-face. They also competed in the final shopping task of the summer, which was a match-up of their fellow housemates to superlatives. Everyone received luxury food budgets for participating, except for Daphne and Emily. NOMINEES/PERCENTAGES 102 votes cast Vote to Evict 3rd- Daphne (15.7%) 2nd- Adelaide (30.4%) Evicted- Honey (53.9%) Week 11 (Finale) The final six participated in a finalist roundtable, and gave their final pleas to the public. The finale poll lasted 48 hours, and the earth-shattering finale was followed by one of the most brutal reunions to date. PLACEMENTS 264 votes cast 6th- Emily (0.8%) 5th- Megan (2.3%) 4th- Aimee (5.7%) 3rd- Kyle (21.6%) 2nd- Adelaide (27.3%) 1st- Daphne (42.4%) Housemates Voting History Trivia/Records * Daphne '''is the first veteran winner ever, and this season had the first all-vet final * This final had the most women ever (5) and the least amount of men (1) compared to other seasons * '''Adelaide '''is currently the highest on-average placing vet ** She placed 1st in '''Fresh Meat '''and 2nd this season, making her average 1.5 ** She's also the only winner ever to also place in the final two in an additional season * '''Chanelle '''and '''Daphne '''were the only fourth-timers this season ** Ironically, this is the worst that '''Chanelle '''has done, and the best that '''Daphne '''has done * As of '''Bad Blood, '''only 7 housemates have made multiple finals ** '''Tom, Nicole, Logan, Megan, Aimee, Adelaide, '''and Kyle R''' * Emily '''is the second housemate to return to the game after being evicted ** '''Logan '''was the first in '''Kingdom of Ice * Yandere '''is the only housemate in BBUK history to be evicted by a house vote twice * '''Tris '''is the sixth housemate to be evicted by a house vote ** He follows '''Melinda (S1), Dylan (S2), Chanelle (S3), Kyle R (S3), & Yandere '(S4 & 5) * '''Aimee, Daphne, Adelaide, X, Yandere, '& '''Kyle '''were the only housemates to win any power this season ** '''Aimee '''was an MVP during the first week ** '''Daphne '''was an MVP during the first week, the winner of the Double Cross Power in Armageddon, and The Benevolent Ruler in Armageddon ** '''Adelaide '''was an MVP during the first week, won the week 2 extra nom advantage, a Double Cross Demon in the Double Cross Den, and won the week 4 nomination nullifier ** '''X '''was an MVP during the first week ** '''Yandere '''was a Double Cross Demon in the Double Cross Den ** '''Kyle '''was chosen by '''Adelaide to have the week 4 nomination nullifier power * Adelaide 'won the most competitions this season (4) * '''Yandere '''holds the record for most nominations this season (4) * '''Kyle '''and '''Yandere '''hold the record for most nominations survived this season (3) * '''Aimee '''won the Host's Choice award for Strategic Gameplay * '''Aimee '''is the second housemate ever (and only housemate this season) to go unnominated to the final * This season's final four had one housemate who debuted from each previous season ** '''Daphne '(S1) ** 'Kyle '(S2) ** 'Aimee '(S3) ** 'Adelaide '(S4) * As of '''Bad Blood, Daphne '''has spent more days inside the BBUK house than any other housemate (78 days) ** '''Logan '''has spent the second-most days (76) ** '''Kyle '''has spent the third-most days (66) ** '''Megan '''has spent the fourth-most days (64) ** '''Nicole '''has spent the fifth-most days (56) '''